Kerrin
Gender: Male Species: Otter Place of Origin: Northern Highlands Appearance: Tall and thin, frail-looking young otter, with keen blue eyes that have dark bags beneath them, and an intellegent face. Has a slight stoop. Fur is scruffy and ill-llooking, and is a greyish shade of brown. Wears a thick, high-collared, long-sleeved robe somewhat too big for him - the robe is tan with black hems, collar, and sleeve tips, and is tied with a black sash. Has grey cloth ankle wraps and green fingerless gauntlets. When outside his hut, sometimes wears a hooded, poncho-like cloak-and-cowl affair that covers pretty much everything but his nosetip, forepaw tips, and rudder - this is of a thick knitted material, and is dull greyish green. Weilds a longbow and arrows when necessary, but has to wear spectacles in order to fire them. Personality: Sickly, but doesn't let it get him down. Very intellegent, and a keen scholar. Likes youngbeasts. A good storyteller. Really wants to help but knows his own limitations enough to not resent when otherbeasts tell him to sit things out. Likes peace and quiet. Story SPOILERS FROM '''TFBC' IN HERE!!!'' Kerrin was found outside Bowlaynee Castle by Laird Aiellyn MacScutta when the otter was a Dibbun. He was an orphan of uncertain ancestry, and too young to remember much. Kerrin grew up in the castle and became the keeper of information, gathering all the literature around the building and storing it in his hut. Kerrin was a very sickly beast, prone to illnesses of just about every description. He suffered most from stomach and intestinal issues, which would not allow him to eat or leave his hut for days at a time. Because of this, he was looked after by Ogard the Healer and his granddaughter Lobelia - the badgers looked upon him as a special charge, sometimes giving him more preventative medicines and treatments than were really necessary. Kerrin was friends with Scotty Bluefleck and her family, who shared his love of reading and knowlege. Because he was a skillful story teller, he was also visited often by the Dibbuns of the castle, who like to hear him recite what he had read. He was especially good friends with Gabbie, Willdun, and Jakub, who liked to hear him tell stories about Bruinnes and other legendary highland monsters. When Kerrin awoke one morning to find a burglar had not only scaled the castle wall (a feat never before successfully accomplished) but also had stolen a map from him, he sought out the help of Scotty and her father Divlee Bluefleck. They followed the clues and discovered that Bowlaynee Castle was threatened by Warlady Lunarah Dawnrider. Scotty left the castle to go on a special mission to seek outside help. Kerrin wanted to go along, as he had been feeling better, but Ogard adamantly forbade it. Scotty asked Kerrin, Gabbie, Jakub, and Willdun to search out information from the records about the Warlady, if there were any - a task which the disappointed otter accepted. As Kerrin had not ever bothered to organize his hut, the seasons of inattention had created a massive mess and state of disrepair. Undaunted, the little ones decided they would clean it out for him. Kerrin, knowing the task was a daunting one they could not possibly pull off, agreed to let them at least clean all the books out of his hut, to be put back in some sort of order. However, as the rest of teh castle began to notice what was going on, Kerrin suddenly found himself in charge of a massive renovation project with more volunteers pouring in all the time. It was during this time that several slaves escaped the massive slave ranks Lunarah had with her, and came to the castle - Kerrin welcomed several of them when they offered to join the volunteers, soon becoming friends with a young otter named Yanoso and a young sea otter named Arner. Yanoso found, among several recent letters sent to the castle that had been overlooked in the mess, a warning from outside the castle about a real Bruinne that posed a very big threat to the Highlanders. Kerrin, who had been beginning to feel ill again and have doubts about the massive project, realized immediately that the letter was not a hoax and took it to Laird Aiellyn, who commended him and began disaster preperations. This gave Kerrin new excitement over the renovation project, and he became keener than ever to get it done. Sadly, Kerrin never got to enjoy the final result of the project. When Scotty returned, it was in a big hurry, as she and her helpers had managed to free all two hundred of the remaining slaves, and an angry Lunarah and her army were chasing them down. Kerrin, with help from Yanoso and Arner, managed to convince the castle Laird to let him go on the mission to rescue Scotty and bring her and the fugitives inside. He was the only casualty of the exercise, for Lunarah's fastest runner Isopo (who also had a fanatical hatred of otters) appeared long before the rest; she pounced at Yanoso, but Kerrin pushed his friend out of the way, and had his neck snapped by the ferret. Yanoso swore to avenge him, but Isopo fled when he chased after her, and he was forced to let her go. However, another new recruit to Bowlaynee Castle, Grumbu, avenged Kerrin's death by chasing down Isopo and throttling her the next day. Kerrin's hut was turned into an official storage area to be strenuously upkept and organized, and the new Laird Iram MacScutta placed Yanoso in charge up upkeep and Scotty's highly-efficient mother Arith in charge of organization. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Otters Category:Males Category:Goodbeasts Category:Northlanders Category:Highlanders